The small screen sizes of some mobile devices, such as various smart phones and tablet computers, may pose challenges to a user trying to view images on such devices. For example, information-rich images such as documents, photographs, maps, etc., may have too much detail to be easily viewed in full on such a device. Thus, to facilitate viewing, a mobile device may be configured to allow a user to magnify a displayed image to reveal finer details. However, this may result in other portions of the image being moved off of the display screen thereby requiring a user to directionally scroll the image on the display to view such portions.